


Brings Back Memories

by FandomStar



Category: Charité | Charité at War (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Relationship, shared memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Within 10 minutes of his first shift at Charité, Otto has met his soulmate and relived the worst thing that that man has been through.
Relationships: Otto Marquardt/Martin Schelling
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Brings Back Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A soulmate AU where the pair relive the most significant memory of the other person.  
> I started writing this last August and unintentional finished it today.  
> Trigger warnings are explicit homophobia, homophobic laws and interrogation.

Otto was pleased at how well his first morning was going. He knew where he was supposed to be and when, and seemingly hadn't messed anything up. Seeing the name Paul Lohmann on the list of outpatients was the trigger for everything that came after.

"Otto Marquardt, student apprentice." Otto told the nurse opposite him, taking his hand before subconsciously raising his gaze.

Deep brown eyes rimmed by glasses were the last thing he saw before being thrown into his mind.

* * *

Before he even opened his eyes to the scene, Otto felt himself being manhandled somewhere. He saw himself in what appeared to be a police interrogation room.

"Oh, come on, get off him," an official looking man told the officers holding either arm. "Come, sit."

Without needing to think, Otto soundlessly moved toward the chair opposite the man.

"So, Herr Schelling, we both know why you're here."

Otto remained silent. His interrogator rounded the table to stand by him. "Tell me why you are here."

Otto kept his gaze trained on the wall opposite him. Sighing, his interrogator moved to stand directly in his line of view.

"If you remain silent, I will be forced to find you guilty and convict you," he was told, casually. "And you know what that will mean for you."

Silence followed for a painful moment. "What would you have me tell you?" Otto asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Personally? I would have you admit guilt," the officer replied, coldly. "However, I am obligated to give you the opportunity to plead seduction, as it is your first arrest. It would get you a lesser sentence."

"What would happen to Jakob?" Otto found himself asking.

"Your _friend_ is already on the records. Nothing will save him from his harsh sentence."

Otto's mind was overrun by the thought of one thing - survival.

"What... what does the lesser sentence involve?"

The last thing Otto saw was the scowl of his interrogator.

* * *

When Otto returned to himself and the present, the nurse - _his soulmate_ \- was staring at him in horror.

"I'll leave you with Marquardt." he muttered to Lohmann, before limping off the ward to make a quick escape.

Otto was left momentarily speechless, before starting conversation with Lohmann to avoid suspicion.

After his shift, Otto ended up asking his sister about _Herr Schelling._ She told him that the nurse lived in the flat next door, leading him to explain that he wanted to follow up on Lohmann.

Otto had half expected Martin to ignore his knocks, and was therefore left surprised when the other man opened the door. Silence settled between them uncomfortably.

"We need to talk." Otto eventually said.

Barring the panic in his eyes, Schelling's face remained completely stoic as he replied by saying, "No, I don't think we do."

Before he could fully close the door, Otto had his hand out to stop it.

"Please?" he asked, almost begging.

There must have been something Schelling saw or heard in his plea, because he sighed and opened the door, standing aside to let Otto in. They stood in the middle of the room, an awkward tension stretched between them.

"I'm sorry." Otto murmured.

Schelling frowned. "For what part?"

Otto tried to convert his thoughts into sentences. "I th-... This must be... difficult for you."

Humourlessly, Schelling scoffed. "And it's not for you?"

For a second, Otto stopped. Between working and worrying about Schelling he hadn't really thought about how he felt.

"I don't know. Yes? But I don't have first-hand experience of the... the dangers."

Schelling visibly flinched, as though Otto had slapped him. Eventually, he just nodded.

"I thought that was what you would see," Schelling said. "I'm sorry you had to. It can't have been pleasant."

"Even less pleasant to live through, I'm sure," Otto immediately argued. "You have nothing to apologise for."

When Schelling lifted his eyes, they were wide and vulnerable.

"Okay." he whispered, making Otto realise that it was likely the first time anyone had told him that he wasn't to blame for what happened to him.

"I don't think I know your first name." Otto gently remarked.

"Martin. Martin Schelling." Schelling automatically replied.

Smiling, Otto held his hand out. "I hope we get to know each other better before I get sent back, Martin."

"So do I. Otto." Martin agreed, tentatively shaking Otto's hand.

Otto stepped closer and whispered in Martin's ear, "If you ever need anything, I'm living next door with my sister and brother-in-law for now."

When Martin turned to gaze at him, Otto felt an almost magnetic pull toward the nurse. Before he could stop himself, his lips were pressed to Martin's. As he pulled back, realising he likely overstepped, he found Martin pulling him into another kiss. By the time they were finished, they were breathless and both sporting slightly swollen lips. Martin adjusted his glasses before being able to look his companion in the eye again.

"Goodnight, Otto."

"Goodnight, Martin."


End file.
